weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Reaper Magneehee
Reaper Magneehee is Magneehee ultimate form, recieving Reaper's Scythe and Balor's spirit. After he became a knight of Terrifiregee, he also gained some upgrades in this form, making it even stronger. Appearance Reaper Magneehee gains some extra features and change others. He gains two more crow wings on his back and a big menacing scythe from Reaper. His hair become blood-red, his skin becomes dark like dense smoke. His left hand becomes imbued with Balor's fire, so does his shoe, but unfortunately, he doesn't run at the speed of sound. Behavior His behavior becomes messed up changed after his morph. He becomes a lot more agressive, in fact, he may even attack his companions if they don't act carefully. He becomes a killing-machine, he is filled with rage and hate, no place to mercy, only kills are allowed to be seen by his single gazing eye. Again, his souls becomes extremly corrupted and different, as he isn't Magnum-like anymore, just Weegee-like. Although this form only lasts for ten minutes, his rage seems to last forever while it exists. Reaper Scythe His only and most powerful weapon (Isn't it obvious?) is the Reaper's Scythe. The scythe can absorve souls, making him even stronger while he lasts. It is also pretty, PRETTY BIG! He can be thrown like a boomerang, result of Reaper's taste for playing Castlevania games. The Scythe can also be imbued with Balor's Fire, creating a even short-lasting Balor's Scythe. Powers Reaper Magneehee has a LOAD of powers. Since he is a terrifying mixture of powers between a celtic giant, Grimeegee and Terrifiregee, you never know what he may pull off. He also retains all the powers from his normal form. Active Skills * Mega Combos: He can peform quick and powerful combos on his foe using his Reaper speed. They're likely to OHKO most of his weak enemies, but since he doesn't enter this form while battling weaklings, it doesn't matter. * Raise Undead+: '''His necromancy skill becomes strong enough to enslave 100 undead. Just like before, he can also convert other undeads to become his slaves in case they don't have a master yet. * '''Soul Reap: He can reap the soul of weak foes and cause lotsa damage to stronger ones. This will also restore his vitallity and give him more one minute as Reaper Magneehee. * Hand Fire: His hand is always on fire. It's by default Balor fire, but he can turn it into blue fire also. He can shoot beams or infuse the fire with his scythe to make it stronger. * Remove Blessing: '''He can remove the blessing of any holy item his enemy may be carrying. * '''Star Fall Minus: '''He can summon a minor version of Star Fall. Multiple magic stars will fall upon the battlefield and burst into mana explosions. It's much stronger than Blitz of Stars. * '''Ghost Road: '''He can call forth a legion of ghoulish figures to attack his enemies. Those can only be defeated with holy items, hellfire or greater magic. They will turn into smoke eventually, though. * '''Balor's Scythe: Balor's Scythe is known to be among the most powerful weapons of the United 'Gees Galaxy, it has the power to cut through the hardest stone.' '''It's so powerful, he can only use it for one minute, so he doesn't get possessed by the Scythe's power and go on an eternal killing spree. * '''The Stare of Balor:' This attack is so powerful, few have been shot by it and these few never stood a single chance against. His cut eye finally opens, revealing the powerful Eye of Balor: The center of his Balor's Fire energy. He then shoots a straight high-pressured ultra-hot beam which destroys anything in sight. Speculations says that the beam is so powerful, it's able to cripple Weegee for life, but as Magneehee's form doesn't last so long and Weegee is good at dodging, it probably won't happen. Passive Skills * Fast Movement: Reaper Magneehee is extremely fast in this form. Seriously. It's very hard to hit him unless you have some kind of special skill or you're a fly. * '''Physical Upper Hand: '''Any physical attack will lose 70% of its power on him. * '''Demon Trance: '''If he is fighting against demons, angels, gods or any kind of major or minor deity, his power will raise by 1.5x. * '''Cursed Skin: '''If any holy item touches him, it will lose its blessing. Useless stuff to know about him *It's written "Balor" on his medallion now. * His Sycthe sprite is the "Dark Scythe" from MHFU. * Balor was a giant, the chief of a chaotic race known as "Fomorie" in the Celtic Mythology. He had a huge and poisonous eye. * Yeah, right, Reaper Magneehee's eye isn't poisonous, but c'mon, flames are cool! Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Fakegees Category:Fusions Category:Semi-Recolors